


Falling For The Alpha

by judgementissin



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Club, Hurt!Stiles, Jungle, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Oblivious!Derek, Off-Stage Rape, Raped!Stiles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementissin/pseuds/judgementissin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yea. I … I liked it, I kissed him back. Then Derek came in. I think he was watching us. Was he here last night? Did you guys like… hookup?" Scott says with a grin on his face.</p><p>"Fuck, I wish. No. I asked him to stay over but he didn't want to I guess. I don't know. I just invited him to stay a while with me since you were off on a date with Mr. Lahey" Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows, "I was bored and Derek came over and we played video games and I made mac and cheese. Maybe he's straight."</p><p>"Ohhhh." Scott says. "Sounds like someones got a crush on the big bad brooding alpha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Agh. First fic like ever. Trigger warning, Off Stage Rape. But fluffy Sterek at the end. XOXOXOXO

_Chapter 1_

Stiles is bored, lonely and just hates everyone.

Scott and Isaac have been hanging out a lot lately, I mean, good for Scott branching out but the way Isaac looks at him like he's going to just rip his clothes off. No, just no.

Sure playing Call Of Duty all day is fun but seriously though, that shit gets boring after a while and you get so frustrated you just want to throw your Xbox out the window.

Practicing spells from "The Book Of Witchcraft" is entertaining , but it really takes a lot out of you, and its only fun when Lydia or Danny is practicing with him. But it seems they both have a date tonight, Friday night, and Stiles is left home, alone. Again.

So being a hormone crazed teenager home alone, he breaks out his laptop and watches some porn. But recently he has been drawn to a specific category of porn.

Gay.

He doesn't know how he ended up watching it but once he started, man, he couldn't stop.

He doesn't consider himself gay, maybe bisexual because he really does wonder how it would feel to have a dick inside of him, which is why he used his fake ID to buy himself a dildo. Curiosity has been fulfilled and he enjoyed every minute of it.

So that Friday night Stiles is watching porn on his bed with his headphones in his ears. And right when hes about to come there's a knock on his window.

Its Derek.

Thank fucking god, Stiles thinks to himself, that I set up that privacy spell around the house. Otherwise im sure Derek could have heard him jerking off in bed and quite possibly what he was jerking off to. Which was a conversation he was not willing to have, with anyone at least not yet anyways.

Stiles quickly buttons up his jeans, tugs on his favorite red hoodie and closes his laptop before magically unlocking and opening his window with a flick of his wrist.

"Hey", Stiles says, "Erm, not that im not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I need your help with a spell," Derek says.

Stiles barely notices what Derek says because he was admiring Dereks mouth, and how it curved, and how it would feel against his…

"Stiles…?"

"YEA, yea um yea a spell I could totally help you with that."

"Great, um I think its in that book of yours."

"Maybe," Stiles says as he pulls the book out from his closet, "What is it called?"

"It's the paralyzing spell, I need you to come to the next pack meeting and paralyze Scott and Isaac so Erica and Boyd can figure out a way to help them heal."

"Um, that sounds a little harsh, even for you sourwolf."

"Whatever," Derek says rolling his eyes, "Will you do it?"

"Sure, I'll help you." Stiles says sighing. Well Scott had it coming for ignoring him the past few days, Stiles thought to himself.

Flipping through the pages of the book to find the spell, Derek is climbing out his window when Stiles stops him.

"Hey Sourwolf, why don't you stay? We could play xbox or something, unless you have something to do…"

"No, im pretty much free tonight, sure why the fuck not." He says with a smile.

Stiles grins widely and throws the book on his bed when his phone vibrates on his nightstand.

**From: Papa Sheriff**

**Srry kiddo not going 2 b bck hme 2nite, ill c u in the morn.**

Stiles sighs, then smiles widely realizing he could spend all night with Derek.

**To: Papa Sheriff**

**Okaaay dad but you owe me new tires.**

A few minutes later,

**From: Papa Sheriff**

**Lol no**.

Stiles shrugs, and walks over to where Derek sat down and turns on the xbox.

—

After two hours of intense Call of Duty and Halo, Derek starts complaining he's hungry. So Stiles, being the amazing "friend" he is turns off the xbox and leads Derek downstairs into the kitchen.

Derek takes a seat at the table and Stiles opens the fridge and every cabinet possible to find a box of Mac and Cheese and half of bottle of Coke.

Stiles turns the stove on and starts rambling.

"Ahh, Mac and Cheese. An American classic," Stiles says as Derek smirks and rolls his eyes.

"What do u eat when your in that train station of yours? Do you like hunt little bunny rabbits and cook them over a fire with Isaac?" Stiles says grinning.

"No asshole," Derek says laughing, "We usually get take out or something, I don't really know Isaac takes care of the whole food and comfort thing."

"Ohh," Stiles says adding the macaroni to the boiling water, "Isaac and Scott are hanging out a lot lately, you know what's up with them?"

"I don't really know really, whenever im around them all Scott goes on about it how he's missing Allison, and how he doesn't miss her. I try to tune him out." Derek says.

Stiles laughs, "Yea well I miss having him around. But I guess your good too." Stiles says grinning as he strains the water from the macaroni adding the cheese in.

"Oh thanks little red."

"Anytime sourwolf,"

Now they are both grinning at each other. Stiles can't help noticing Derek's jawline and how all he wants to do is kiss it, in every place possible.

Then he shakes the thought out and dishes out the midnight dinner he's having with Derek.

They eat and talk about school being over for this year, the situation with the alpha pack, and Stiles can't stop thinking about how much he likes this. Just him and Derek, eating dinner, talking about everything. It's nice, and strangely comforting. But he likes it all the same. He wonders if Derek feels the same way.

"So, I should probably get going before your dad gets back from work."

"Actually he's working until tomorrow morning and wont be back till noon. So you can stay and crash in my room if you want."

"Um… that's okay. I should probably get back and check up on Isaac and Scott and make sure everyones okay. Thanks for dinner though." Derek says as he is opening the front door to leave.

"Sure…. Yea your welcome, uh see you later." Stiles says trying to hide the fact he's upset.

The door closes and Stiles runs upstairs, and just cries. He doesn't understand why he is crying. He just is.

He stops after a half an hour, strips down to his boxers and puts on pajamas and climbs into bed and just falls asleep.

—

He wakes up in the morning to Scott, sitting at his desk, staring blankly out into space thinking about god knows what.

Scott notices Stiles waking up and looks at him, "Morning buddy."

Stiles, hiding the fact that he has been rejected by Scott this whole week says "Hey Scotty Boy, you know I love you but why are you in my room," Stiles glances at his phone on his nightstand, "at 8:30 in the morning?" Stiles says sitting up leaning on the headboard.

"I…. I think im in love with Isaac."

"Well, if this is your coming out to me then perfect because this is me coming out to you as well."

"What?" Scott says obviously confused.

"I. Like. Penis." Stiles says.

"Whoa, wait your bi too?"

"Yeah buddy whoa bi bestfriends, who would have guessed?" Stiles says chuckling to himself.

Scott laughs, "Well this has been an interesting morning for me now."

"So you said you think your in love with…?"

"Isaac."

"Isaac… Lahey?"

"Duh you dumbass what other Isaac do I know?"

"Alright alright chill just checking."

"Yea, I Don't know. He… he kissed me last night as I was leaving the train station… Wait, why does your chair smell like Derek?"

"No no no no, no changing the subject. He kissed you last night?"

"Yea. I … I liked it, I kissed him back. Then Derek came in. I think he was watching us. Was he here last night? Did you guys like… hookup?" Scott says with a grin on his face.

"Fuck, I wish. No. I asked him to stay over but he didn't want to I guess. I don't know. I just invited him to stay a while with me since you were off on a date with Mr. Lahey" Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows, "I was bored and Derek came over and we played video games and I made mac and cheese. Maybe he's straight."

"Ohhhh." Scott says. "Sounds like someones got a crush on the big bad brooding alpha." Scott says as Stiles throws a pillow at him.

"Yea, Yea. Whatever. Can you leave now so I can sleep, we can continue our little coming out party later after the rest of the world is awake."

Scott sticks his tounge out, "Fine sleepy head, night night, don't let the big bad alpha bite." Scott says with a wink and jumps out the window before another pillow goes flying into his face.

Stiles falls back asleep thinking about Derek, biting him, everywhere.

 

 

 

Chapter 2

Stiles wakes up about two hours later and finds none other than Isaac Lahey in his room.

Not phased at all, Stiles gets up, brushes his teeth, puts on some clothes, then says, "So, heard you and Scott kissed last night. If you fuck with his heart i swear i will wolfsbane your ass in a heartbeat."

Isaac laughs, "I would never break his heart Stiles. I... I think i love him. My inner wolf is telling me that... that he is my mate."

Stiles makes a cooing noise. "Aweeeeeeeeeeee, that's adorable Isaac." Stiles runs up to him and gives him a big bro hug. "If you came here for my blessing then you have it!" Stiles says smiling.

"Well, that's good I guess, i just, I wanted to know if you knew whether or not Scott. If Scott likes me," Isaac says staring at his hands.

"Dude, Scott came here at 8:30 in the morning to tell me about your night. At least you had the decency to come at 10." Stiles says and Isaac laughs.

"So, should I call him... or should I like, go see him?"

Stiles giggles, "Just get out of my room and go see your boyfriend please your oozing love."

Isaac smiles, gives Stiles a hug, says thanks and hops out the window leaving Stiles alone in his room.

To: Scott

You better thank me later.

From: Scott

Why

To: Scott

Youlll seeee in about 2 seconds :)))))))

two minutes later

From: Scott

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH STILES

To: Scott

ikik just go have werewolfsex with ur bf ;)

From: Scott

i will if u will ;)

Thats when last nights events come rushing back into Stiles mind and he just sits down and, well, just sits there. Thinking. He pulls out his phone and shoots a text to Derek.

To: Sourwolf

any plans for today?

From: Sourwolf

none yet. y?

To: Sourwolf

well im alone, wanna come over and play xbox?

To: Sourwolf

you dont hve to

To: Sourwolf

sorry shouldnt have asked.

To: Sourwolf

dnt rip my throat out.

From: Sourwolf

lol stiles its fine, ill be there in 20 with pizza and soda

Stiles jumps up and so doesn't giggle like a girl. Nope. Not at all. He hops in the shower and puts on some sweats and heads to his room and turns on the xbox.

As he's turning the xbox on he gets a text from his dad.

From: Papa Sheriff

srry. got caught up with work. ill be home tmrw i prmise!

To: Papa Sheriff

its fine ! lol i'll see ya tmrw. be safe!

As Stiles is changing the games from Halo to COD: MW3 the door opens and Derek wobbles on in.

"Sorry i didn't knock, the pizza was about to fall out of the box." Derek yells from the kitchen.

Stiles walks in the kitchen and says. "It's fine. Ugh im starving."

He reaches up to grab some paper plates and plastic cups because he does not feel like doing dishes today.

"Ugh. Me too, and the pizza smells so good." Derek says.

They each take two slices of pizza, a cup of soda and walk hop up the stairs to Stiles' room.

"Wanna watch a movie while we eat?" Stiles asks.

"Yea sure." Derek says, as he looks at Stiles' bed quizzically.

Stiles says "Dude, just sit down, its a bed, its not going to swallow you whole."

Derek laughs and sits down as Stiles fiddles with his movie collection.

"Wanna watch The Avengers or Inception?" Stiles asks, completely not staring at Derek's lips.

"Either, It doesnt matter."

Stiles pops in The Avengers because, who doesn't love The Avengers? And he plops down next to Derek leaning on the headboard as the movie starts.

They finish the pizza and they drop their garbage by the door for later. They sit on the bed and continue watching the movie.

Well, Derek does. Stiles, well Stiles watches Derek from the corner of his eye. He wants to lick up and down Dereks jawline, and wants to nibble on his neck, and...

"Stiles?" Derek says, "The movies over."

What? The movies over? Didnt i just start it? Stiles thought to himself.

"Oh yea right sorry." Stiles says as he switches the movie out for COD. He tosses Derek a controller and they sit and play for about another hour. Then the hour turned to two, then three, then four, until it was 8:30.

"Holy fuck, its been like 9 hours since we last ate something." Stiles says with stomach grumbling and everything.

"Yea, there should be some leftover pizza still."

"YES. ugh im starving."

"Your always starving."

"Dont judge me."

They head downstairs and they grab some slices and sit down at the table to eat.

"So i was looking through the spellbook and i found this really cool spell that turns a persons desires into reality. Wanna try it out?" Stiles says smirking.

Derek thinks for a moment then says, "alright try it on me."

Stiles stands up, waves his hands around and says "Desiriumenes a realidadites"

Then out of nowhere Derek is standing in front of Stiles cupping his cheek. Stiles stares into his eyes and says, "is this what you were desiring?"

Derek turns red, pulls his hands away and says, "Yea. Um. No. Um. Im sorry. I should go."

Before Stiles can say a word Derek is out of the house and getting in his Camaro leaving Stiles standing there, cheek tingling and confused.

To: Scott

can u come over with pot or sumthing

From: Scott

is it derek?

To: Scott

ugh just come over.

From: Scott

im with isaac

To: Scott

just bring him. im in a crisis

From: Scott

fine. ill b there in 15

Stiles wipes away his tears and sits on the couch and waits for Scott, mind running 1000 mph going over what just happened.

"Why me?" Stiles says to no one in particular.

Scott doesn't show up for a half an hour and when he does his shirt is inside out, his hair is ruffled, and he's alone.

"Where's Isaac?" Stiles asks.

"I dropped him off at the abandoned train. Derek was there, but he was broody." Scott says like hes expecting an explanation.

Stiles runs through what happened as Scott takes out the weed and packs the bong. He takes a hit, passes it to Stiles and says, "Well, at least you know he feels something for you."

"Yea, but, i didn't even get to react."

"Well, maybe u should go see him."

Stiles takes a long hit. Then another one. Then another one until hes completely stoned and says, "Maybe i will," he stands up, well as best as he can, and he grabs his keys and calls Scott to come with him. They load up into the car and they take off toward the abandoned train car.

"So why is your shirt inside out?" Stiles asks while he tries to focus on the road.

Scott giggles and says "Isaac blew me man, it was, it was great."

"Thats fantastic bro! Did you return the favor?" Stiles says giggling with his eyebrows wiggling.

"Yea, it was strange, but he tasted so-"

"WHOA. Im going to stop you there because i do not need to know those details. But good for you man."

Scott laughs, "Thanks man. I think i really love him Stiles."

"Im happy for you bro,"

Then they pull up in front the entrance. They walk in and see Isaac reading in the train, "Hey babe, Hey Stiles." Isaac says giving Scott a quick peck. "Why do u both reek of marijuana? Actually, don't tell me. I already know."

Scott giggles. "Where's Derek?" Stiles asks looking around.

"He left like two seconds ago, he was kinda upset, then his head shot up right before you came and he ran out. He probably smelled you guys before I did."

"Ugh, well I'm going home. Wanna ride Scott?"

"Nah, i'll stay and hang with Isaac a little."

"Okay, i'll talk to you in the morning, USE PROTECTION!" Stiles yells as he leaves. He doesnt need werewolf powers to know that Scotts blushing and Isaac's face is beet red.

Stiles drives home in silence, and when he gets home he has a text, from... Danny?

From: Danny

Heey! heard u came out to scott and he told jacks and he told me. Scott texted me that u were down so u wanna hit jungle at 11?

Stiles thought for a moment then texted back.

To: Danny

sure! ill pick u up at 10:45 k?

From: Danny

alright! its a date ;)

Stiles looked at his phone stunned, and texted back.

To: Danny

yay! so this does mean u find me attractive! :) and yes it is a date ;)

From: Danny

yes stiles lol i do. see ya soon ;*

Stiles showers, puts on a tight black short sleeved vneck shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans and heads out to pick up Danny.

 

** Chapter 3 **

Danny hops into Stiles' jeep and he flashes Stiles a smile and says, "You look really hot, looks like I might have some competition tonight," wiggling his eyebrows and winking.

Danny looks pretty smoking himself, he's wearing the tightest black ripped jeans ever and a tight purple v-neck. "You don't look so bad yourself Danny-boy." Stiles says winking at him.

Danny blushes and fiddles with the radio station.

They arrive at Jungle ten minutes later and the line is long as fuck. Thank god Danny knows the bouncer otherwise they would have been standing there till midnight. They get in and they start playing some kinda dubstep music and Stiles nods his head along as they make their way over to the bar where Danny gets them some shots.

"So, what's got you upset Stiles?" Danny asks sympathetically. "Eh, just, a crush thing I have going on, nothing big." Stiles says as he downs the shot, his body starts warming up and he grabs another, and another and another. Then before he knows it he's dancing with Danny shirtless and they start making out. He likes it, but that might just be the alcohol talking. Oh well, might as well enjoy it. Then the next thing he knows, Danny is making out with some tall blonde dude and Stiles is dancing with random strangers.

Then Stiles notices a guy, pretty hot, tall, black hair, tan, muscular, kinda reminds him of Derek. And he is walking his way with two drinks. He gets right up in Stiles personal space and says, "Hey I'm Alex, want a drink?" And he winks and flashes the hottest, sexiest smile. Stiles nods and downs the drink in 6 seconds flat. He didn't realize he was so thirsty.

Thats when the room starts to spin, and Stiles can't feel his legs, and he hears Alex ask if he's alright and is carrying him to the exit. Stiles sees Danny, well, he thinks he sees him and tries to call out to him because, this doesnt feel right. He doesn't like how Alex is holding him, how he's smiling at him, how he lies to the bouncer about how he got sick when he didn't.

Alex puts him down in what seems to be his car, nothing special just an old honda accord, and drives off. Thats when Stiles loses consciousness and that's when Alex pulls up to some motel down the block.

* * *

Stiles wakes up, alone, in the woods, naked. He doesn't know how he got there. Wait, no he does. It's all coming back to him. Alex, the drink, driving to the motel, getting tied up, Alex making him suck him, Alex fucking him. The memories all flood back and Stiles sits there, and cries. He has never felt so exposed, so violated, so... so mad. He wants to kill Alex. He... he just wants to make him pay for what he has done. But he can't do that. He's just a scrawny teenage boy who has been drugged and raped. He can't let anyone know. No, he can't. How would everyone look at him? They would think he's some kind of slut looking for attention. How would his dad, the sheriff, feel to learn that his own son has been someones bitch? And Derek. How...how would Derek feel? Would he be completely and utterly horrified? Would he lose whatever interest he might have had in Stiles? No. He can not let anyone find out about this. Stiles gets up and looks around as if his clothes might be there and all he feels is pain. His ass is throbbing. His wrists burn. His torso has been bruised.

But he does see his clothes two feet behind him, and his phone, and his keys.

"Oh my god Danny. I left him there. I ... I hope he's okay." Stiles says wiping his tears away.

He crawls over to his stuff, slides on his clothes carefully avoiding the new bruises and checks his phone. He luckily has 3 bars of battery left and he sees its only 3:30 a.m.

He checks his messages and sees 3 missed calls from Danny, and 13 texts from him asking if he's okay or if he's mad that he danced with another guy. Stiles shoots Danny a quick text apologizing for leaving so early and that he's mad and he's home and his phone died.

He checks his phones GPS and sees that he isn't that far from the old Hale house and he knows how to get back to the main road from where he is. He starts walking as silently as he can in case any of the werewolves were patroling tonight. His mind starts to go back to the previous hours and he starts crying again remembering how Alex, if that even was his name, made him choke and made him scream out and took his virginity away. He hated himself for being so stupid as to take a drink from a total stranger. He can't even walk now without feeling a pain in his thighs and leaning on a tree every so often. Then he remembers the healing spell in his book and he quickly draws up the energy needed to perform the spell and casts it on himself and feels himself heal right up. Good, Stiles thought, now there is not proof linking me to what happened. No one will ever have to find out.

Now all he had to do was find a spell to erase his memories.

Stiles drew a portaling rune on the forest floor trying to remember how to draw it and when it opened up he swears he hears a howl but before he knows it he's traveled through the portal and is in his room, exhausted. He quickly hops in the shower to clean himself and make sure the scent of his rapist is off him so in case of any werewolves sneaking into his room he doesn't have to lie.

But when Stiles is out of the shower in his room waiting for him is Erica and she looks as if she had been crying and shes holding the clothes he was wearing. The look on Stiles' face gives himself away and Erica's look of sadness turned to anger and all she said was, "Tell. Me. Everything. Now."

 

** Chapter 4: **

"Tell you what?" Stiles says almost deadpan, because right now he's concentrating on a spell to weaken a werewolf's enhanced senses to almost human.

"Stiles, stop it! I can tell your trying to weaken my fucking senses!" Erica says eyes glowing. "Why the fuck does your shirt smell like your blood. 200 different guys and like... come? I'm not sure but i know it isn't yours. You room stinks of it."

Stiles' eyes wander to the laundry pile and back at Erica, "Well I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. All i did tonight was go to Jungle with Danny and i came home because i got mad he was dancing with other guys. Now, can you please leave, im tired."

Erica grabs stiles shirt and fists it. "Stiles, i can tell your lieing even without my sense. Did someone hurt you? Please tell me Stiles, i only want to help you."

"Erica, im fine. I promise. Just a little tired." Stiles says averting eye contact.

"Stiles, if...if your embarresed about it... you can just tell me and i promise i won't tell anyone. I just want to help, you saved my life. I want to be able to help yours." Erica says face softened.

Stiles thinks for a moment,  _Well... I guess i could tell her, No. I'll take care of it myself. I'll find the asshole and i'll curse him. Yes. No, i can't, that's wrong... Maybe..._

"Stiles? Did you hear me?" Erica says tilting his chin up.

"What? Yeah. Um, okay, but Erica, you have to promise not to tell anyone or do anything about it unless i tell you too."

"I promise Stiles. I really do."

"Wait, i have a promise binding spell. I need to make sure this isn't broken. Ever."

He goes into his closet and fishes out the book. He opens up to the page and takes out a knife.

"All i have to do is cut into our two pinkies and we have to hold them together, just like a pinky promise i guess, and you have to say 'I Erica Reyes swear to keep this promise' Okay?" Stiles says looking up.

"Yes, Whatever just do whatever you need to."

Stiles cuts his pinky and passes the knife to Erica.

"We have to connect our pinkies before your wound closes up so either make it deep or just grab mine really fast, when its connected your wound will stop healing until the spell is complete."

Erica nods and cuts down and quickly grabs Stiles' pinky.

"I, Erica Reyes, swear to keep this promise."

There was a soft glow from where there pinkies connected and then it a flush of power washed through them both, and when they pulled apart they both had a subtle symbol where their pinkies connected meaning the spell was properly completed.

"Okay Stiles, spill." Erica says with a look of concentration on her face.

Stiles draws in a deep breath and explains the events of that night. As he explains he sees Erica's face grow angry and by the time he's done she looks about ready to tear the whole room apart.

"Holy fucking shit." Erica says as she pulls Stiles in for a hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I was in the woods by the Hale house and I thought i smelt you and someone else but i figured it was just leftover from the day before. But then i heard you whimper and i ran to where you were and all i smelt was blood, tears and magic. So i ran here to make sure you were okay. I... I was not expecting this. I'm so sorry Stiles. I should have checked and-"

"Erica," Stiles says getting out of the hug, "It's okay! It's not your fault it's mine. I know better than to accept a drink from a stranger. I was just so drunk and I ..." Stiles starts tearing up and Erica goes and grabs a box of tissues from next to his bed, which was used for tears, yup, only tears. "I was so helpless. I will find him and I will make him pay. But, I need your help. Can you please smell me or my clothes and see what scent is stronger other than mine?"

Erica wipes away her own tears and nods. She sniffs his neck and the clothes he was wearing and pulls back in digust.

"Your clothes smell like... magic... and something i can't really place. But it's disgusting. There's nothing other than the faint stench of a hundred guys on there. But i think whoever took you is that really disgusting smell. It actually hurt to smell it... Was whoever took you human Stiles?" Erica asks with a look of an epiphany.

"Yeah... I mean he looked human, i guess he could have been a werewolf or something but i don't actually remember much."

Then a hit of realization hit Erica and it showed on her face.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Stiles, Derek gave us a run down of other supernatural creatures that were real, and he told us about vampires. Their stench he said was so bad that it hurt to take in. Stiles, i think whoever did this to you... is a vampire." Erica says softly.

Stiles looks as if he might die.

"A VAMPIRE? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? SINCE WHEN WERE THERE VAMPIRES? WHY WASN'T I INFORMED?" Then he begins to calm down. "Okay, wait, that makes sense. There were makes on my wrist that looked like bite marks... You don't think im turning do you?" Stiles says with a look of exasperation on him.

"No, vampires can't turn a human in werewolf territory, theres some old ancient magic that protects the humans in our territory so im sure your safe, and i would have smelt it anyway."

Stiles starts to relax as much as he could.

"So, how do you kill a vampire?" He asks with a sinister look on his face.

* * *

Derek has been restless all night. He doesn't understand why he can't sleep. Then it hits him. Pain, Everywhere. He goes dizzy and then he feels a burning in his wrist then he feels as if he's being... as if he's being raped. He figures he's probably dreaming but it all feels so real. It stops after half an hour and he passes out until he wakes up at about 3:30 and howls. He doesn't understand why, but the wolf in him just urged him to and he did. He figures all the pain he thought he went through was just a dream, but what he didn't know was all the marks that were on him healed up while he passed out and that he was feeling exactly what his  _mate,_ was feeling. Wow, ancient werewolf magic huh?

But for the rest of the night he is restless and all he can think about is,  _keep stiles safe help stiles,_ he doesn't understand the sudden urge of protection over him. He is always protective over Stiles but this was different. His wolf feels like it wants to kill everyone in its path. He's mad. He wants vengeance. But Derek keeps control over it and wills it to stop.

But what he can't stop is what his heart is yearning for.  _Stiles_.

 

** Chapter 5: The Perfect Love **

"Alright, you think we can do this with just the two of us?" Erica asks now concerned because they tracked down the vampire and are now standing outside of his apartment edifice.

"I think so, you have a stake right?" Erica nods pulling it out of her jacket not taking her eyes off the building, "Yea well i'll use the paralyzing spell when we bust through the door and you'll just take him out." Stiles says with a built up confidence.

"Alright, I still think we should tell Derek. We don't need to tell him what he did but just let him know a vampire had entered his territory and-"

"NO," Stiles starts, "No, we... we can't. He will find out and... i just can't have him find out. Not yet at least. I... I think i'm in love with him Erica. But... I don't know if he feels the same way and i don't want this," He says waving his hands around, "to ruin any chance i may have with him."

Erica lets out a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. "Okay, fine."

They both head up the steps in the front and into the building following Erica's sense of smell right up to his door.

"Alright on the count of three we bust in." Stiles says as Erica shifts, "One.. Two..."

* * *

Scott and Isaac run into Derek's part of the train car frantic.

"DEREK WAKE UP MAN," Scott says as Isaac says, "DEREK GET THE FUCK UP ITS STILES."

When Derek hears "Stiles" he springs up eyes glowing red, "What?!"

"We think Erica and Stiles are in danger." Scott says trying to not shift.

"Why?" Derek asks infuriated.

"Well, we went over to Stiles' because we heard he went to jungle with Danny and he got mad and left and we thought we would go over with some booze and try to, you know, get him drunk and help him out a little," Isaac begins.

"Then when we got there his jeep was still in the driveway but he wasn't in the house. We went through the front door and into his room and we smelt that Erica was there, we, we also smelt blood. Stiles' blood. And magic. And something... something i couldn't quite place. I brought it here in a bag to see if you know what it is." Scott says practically throwing the bag at Derek.

Derek takes the bag but before he even pulls the clothes out he is blinded by the stench coming out of it, it's blood and ... vampire. Vampire semen.

Derek shifts right there and takes off out the train car in search for the source of the creature. He knows what it did to his ... to his  _mate_  and he is not happy.

Scott and Isaac take off after him calling Boyd to follow their scent because they feel the whole pack may be needed for this.

* * *

"...THREE" Stiles waves his wrist around and the door explodes inward exposing not one vampire, but a whole clan.

Good thing this clan was small and only consisted of four vampires. But still. Its four vampires against one spellcaster and one werewolf.

Stiles waves his hand and points to the first vampire he sees, quickly reciting the spell he memorized for Derek and paralyzing the first vampire. Then the vampire behind him starts running toward him, and man their fast, just as fast as a werewolf. But good thing Stiles is always faster than any werewolf. He quickly recites a force field spell and an invisible barrier is formed between him and the vampire in front of him. Erica jumps out from behind him and takes out the paralyzed vampire. The vampire bursts into flames and then disappears in a cloud of purple dust.

Then the other two vampires jump on top of Erica and Stiles is left face to face with one vampire.

_Alex._

* * *

Derek finds the scent, and he finds Stiles'. He can distinctively hear Erica and Stiles talking about whether or not they should go get Derek, but Stiles refuses. He doesn't hear why because Scott Isaac and Boyd are calling him to slow down. But he doesn't. He knows they are going to need him and the rest of the pack. He reaches the stairs of the apartment building and hears Erica scream as the two vampires jump on top of her. He runs up the stairs with the rest of the pack close behind and he runs inside and almost nearly topples over Stiles.

* * *

"You, You are the one who fucking raped me." Stiles spits out and the vampire laughs.

"Yes am I. Interesting. I thought you were special. And now i see why. The boy who runs with wolves. The boy who carries the power. You are indeed special. Little Red, in love with the big bad wolf. Rather poetic don't you think?" Alex says smirking.

"Fuck. You." Stiles says pushing the force field forward and knocking Alex on his ass. "Let's see how you like-"

He is interrupted by a certain sourwolf bumping into him.

"Derek?! What the fuck are you doing here?" Stiles says as Isaac, Scott and Boyd rush into the room and help Erica take on the other two vampire.

"Ah, so this is the Derek you fell in love with little red? Good choice. He is rather smoking" Alex says coughing on the floor.

Derek looks at the vampire and recognizes the stench. He was all over Stiles' clothes. He's about to jump at him as Stiles pushes him away with a spell that flys him into the wall behind him.

"No." Stiles grits out. "He's mine."

Stiles turns to face the vampire but he's too late. Alex already got up and has Derek in his arms teeth bared with Dereks neck exposing.

"Hey little red, did you know one vampire bite can kill a werewolf? Since it seems i'm going to die..." Alex says looking at his two companions losing a fight between three werewolfs, "I might as well kill the one you love as well. It only seems fair."

"Fair? Do you think its fair that  _you_  took  _my_ virginity away from me?"

"No of course not. But i did it anyway because all my emotion is gone." He says laughing. "Might as well get it over with now because it seems my friends are going to die any second now."

Alex extends his fangs and as he is about to bite into Dereks neck, Stiles' whole body begins to glow and ooze with power.

"YOU. WILL. PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW!" Stiles yells as he extends his hands out and blasts the vampire with a stream of power that makes him drop Derek and burst into flames.

Alex screams with pain, and within seconds he is disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke along with his two companions.

Then all is silent as Stiles runs over to where Derek is and he cradles his head in his lap till he regains consciousness. When he does come to Stiles looks him in the eye and he says, "I love you Derek. I love you so much," with tears running down his face.

Derek sits up leaning against the wall and cups Stiles cheek with his hand.

"Stiles, I love you too." Letting a tear escape from his eye.

He leans forward and waits hesitantly until Stiles meets him halfway and they share a kiss.

Its not just a quick peck, its more passionate. Its long and meaningful and says way more than either of them can say. Their lips fit together perfectly. Their tongues feel like they belong in each others mouths. It's perfect.

When they pull away the rest of the pack has left and they sit their as Stiles draws a portal into the floor because they are both too weak to move. They fall into the portal and land back in Stiles' bedroom.

They move over to his bed and they lay there. That's all they do. They cuddle up with Dereks chin on Stiles shoulder, and Dereks arm protectively covering Stiles. They fall asleep there in each others embrace.

 

_"We waste time looking for the perfect lover, instead of creating the perfect love."- Tom Robbins._


End file.
